


拯救拉奥孔2

by carlahe



Category: npc - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlahe/pseuds/carlahe





	拯救拉奥孔2

我和王琳凯关系单薄。两个不坦诚的人能维系多久？

见不得光的房间，纠缠的影子，我是那只发情的猴子。  
其实我该给他买衬衫，陪他打游戏，或者去看电影。反正干什么都比压着他在更衣室做爱好，我很清楚。是太多不确定阻止了我这么干。

比如说我不确定自己见没见过老板。当时天刚刚擦黑，透过limo后座玻璃画面像墨汁滴入水，那人留给我一个模糊的侧脸。王琳凯也坐在那里面，没呆太久，打开车门抬头就和我打了个照面。王琳凯像捧骨灰盒那样抱紧那个漆黑的礼盒。我似乎和车里的人有过一秒的对视。王琳凯和我是两座僵直的兵马俑，只有他在笑。 

他像个手握镰刀的死神。当我开始想象他，他就先杀死了我的脑子，我变得烦躁干枯如蓬草，一点火星就烧光理性和灵感。

  

我把带火星的烟屁股烫进脚边的黑色垃圾袋，被热源波及到的地带逐渐蔓延出它肮脏又缤纷的内核。黏糊糊的奶茶杯、瘪掉的蓝色气球、折断的金色高跟鞋，它们其中一部分裸露出来。氯化氢气味刺鼻，这种慢性毒气不致命，却能让我的鼻腔黏膜不太好受。

隔壁会所门口停了辆拦路虎，有人背靠车身忘我扮演连体婴。  
我和陈立农不约而同望过去，女人头发的颜色光泽一定出自高级沙龙。模特身高，纽扣袖窿细节处可以证明穿的不是打折货，从头发丝到脚趾头崭新宛如发布会走开场的topmodel。

我打工的夜店受众多半是学生和上班族。而隔壁会所对侍应要求比较高，他们负责接待衣着光鲜的富婆和商务人士。每天光是小费就能买一套意大利进口小羊皮手工雕花刻刀。

我叼着烟打了半个呵欠，然后嗓子眼被口水呛了一下。

就算你是个杀手也会有小学同学。  
当那女人转过头来和我四目相对，我脑子里出现的就是这样一句电影台词。

她抛下那个满脸穿孔的路虎男，简直脚下生风，好像我会落跑似的。我担心12厘米高跟鞋底的波波会让她滑倒。  
“hey！Adam！你什么时候回来的！”更糟糕的是黄欣宜不仅是我的小学同学还是我的初中高中乃至幼儿园同学。她夸张的拥抱我，亮晶晶嘴唇吻在我的脸侧。

三流艺术家最好别在自己小学同学面前摆扑克脸。我的姿势从一个颓废青年，变成第一次上手术台的实习医生。脑袋被她的颈窝挟持，残留氯化氢混合她耳后浓郁香气往我呼吸道里窜。熏的我如梦似幻。

她退开一步，打量我。我穿着廉价的侍者马甲。  
“你——在这工作？”她脸上的笑停住，迟疑的转到我脸上，我不知道该用什么样的表情来回应这个狼狈的事实。

“你可别告诉我姐。”含在嘴里的烟发苦，我取下来把它垂在裤缝边。  
黄欣宜从小就是个大嘴巴，她瞥一眼陈立农，“当然，但是Adam，”我预感到接下来的话。她用美丽的眼睛对我行刑。它们刮去我脸上的血色钝钝的在我面皮上划来划去，我变成一只惊惧的兔子，秃鹰在我脑袋上方盘旋。我余光瞥到一旁的陈立农，后背一层层出冷汗。  


她顿了顿，终于关照了我惨白的脸色，仁慈的说，“如果你不想他们知道你回来了，你根本就不会回来。”

 

这几天陈立农也开始悄悄打量我，我装作没发现。我近来嗜甜失眠，每天搞着卖不了钱的创作，这次和以往每一次都不一样。之前我做泥塑，搭支撑，灰黑目结土一点一点往上堆，这次做石雕。简单来讲一个做加法一个做减法。  
刻的是王琳凯。  
我付双倍的酬劳给吊车司机。要求他像对待三角钢琴那样，将人高的青石坯从三楼窗台放进来。

我和王琳凯上一次不太愉快，这周我没怎么和他碰面，我分了一部分心思给我的创作。  
好吧，以往的那些巧合，也都源自我契而不舍的厚脸皮。我在他面前不仅脸皮厚还非常恶劣，他总是撕坏我的云淡风轻，现实扇我巴掌他告诉我醒醒吧。然后我就生气，报复在他身体上，我俩周而复始乐此不彼。 

王琳凯今晚在我们酒吧驻唱，他不像以往那样闭着眼睛自我陶醉。他像串点燃的爆竹，炸毁夜之精灵的耳朵，我们没接到投诉电话。他们看起来兴致高昂。  
有个男的站到桌子上跳脱衣舞，脱一件喊一句佘老师我操你妈。

 

他坐在舞台边缘喝水，仿佛在岸边玩耍，两根筷子似的小腿踢踢踏踏不安分。一口水裹在嘴里脸鼓的像个包子。  
我一看过去，他又很快把视线转开，几次被我捕捉到。这肯定不是什么狗屁巧合。我的心脏开始扑通扑通狂跳，鲜活的像是涅瓦河三月末融解的冰层，小鱼在裂开的缝隙底下钻来游去。

我在光鉴走道堵住他，他往左，我抬腿向左迈，他往右我伸手搭住右边墙壁，我像个调戏初中生的臭流氓。“我刻了一个你，你想要看看吗？”丘比特之箭赐予我灵感，我看着他变红的耳尖，痴迷程度连自己也费解。  
他小脑袋低下去，我目光追随他震颤的眼睫，胸腔热烘烘仿佛情窦初开的处男。

 

我的工作室离这儿不远，两站的距离，王琳凯背着吉他走在前面。今晚温度适宜有微风，拂在脸上的风里有石榴汁的味道。我们往旧城走，路过涂鸦墙，几个戴鸭舌帽的学生在涂David Bowie。一边蓝牙音箱外放Arcade Fire 现场版wake up——with my lightning bolts a glowin ，I can see where i am going，摇滚不死。王琳凯在前面蹲下去逗流浪猫，我几步追上他。

 

我的工作室在老房子的三楼，老破小三字足以概括。王琳凯新奇的摸摸工作台，又蹭蹭架子上的断臂爱神，不错啊，可以跟你定做手办吗？他笑着回头看我，一双眼睛在光源里灵气逼人。

我伸手掀掉工作台前覆盖的白布，王琳凯抿着唇，嘴巴快要咧到耳朵根，他走过来掌心覆上石雕赤裸的膝盖。其实还是个半成品，但我迫不及待想和他分享。

这个王琳凯是个躺着的姿势，双膝分开的距离正好摆放我的腰身。他的器官秀气挺立生机勃勃，至于他脸上的表情我还在犹豫，应该迷离半瞌还是不堪忍受。

王琳凯缓缓抚过石雕紧绷的大腿，“你刻这玩意的时候在想些啥？”我嘴里说，想着把你拿去卖个好价钱，手上去揉他屁股。他托起我的右手，吻一下我被顽石折磨的破溃起茧的掌心，感激的看我一眼说“那我可真倒霉。”

他的手可真漂亮，这样一双手，适合拖着白鸽，适合演奏钢琴，细腻的掌心适合握住男人的器官制造高潮。柔韧指节通过我的视网膜，再到海马体颞前叶，一举一动忽然变做缓慢又粘稠。我不受控制想起那个被这样漂亮的手指捏紧的漆黑礼盒，那个模糊的侧脸，黑洞洞的车窗化作两只漩涡一样的眼睛来吞噬我。

我装出一副色狼模样去扒他裤子，仿佛一个阅尽千帆的老江湖。我的嘴上轻佻道，没什么倒霉不倒霉的，咱们各取所需罢了。  


我密切观察他。见对方紧了紧腮帮，却又开始抿嘴不说话。确实，我觉得自己莫名其妙，压抑了几周的情绪突如其来，犹如潜伏已久的猎人扣下扳机。但王琳凯不是那只无辜的麋鹿，他是那颗子弹的生产商。

房子里安静的剩下灯下面娥子扑腾翅膀的细小声音。我自觉停下手里的动作。  
王琳凯转过来像是要把我的衬衫领口盯出一个洞，他的嗓音和平直的嘴角抑制了所有感情，“范丞丞我要操你。 

我的大脑齿轮滚动很艰难。我是说我听见了这句话，但又好像还不太明白。其实——这样很公平。  
王琳凯像个豹子，张开爪子把我顶在石雕上，又垂着脑袋手去解我皮带，很粗暴。他比我矮10公分，这个姿势不像要搞我倒像是要给我口。

伴随着咔铛一声金属搭扣解开的声音，我的齿轮对上卡槽，如同数学考试交卷的前5分钟，抄到了前桌课代表的选择题。“停，停下，别激动，要不这样吧"，他手还搭在腰带上被我握住，锋利眉毛一蹙他抬头看我。眼神冰冷根本没有一点激动的迹象。

王琳凯拽着我的衣领，把我推倒在靠窗的那张狭窄单人床上。嘴唇抿成一条线，面无表情居高临下，冷酷的像座落了霜的小山。我的裤子半褪领口被扯到失去形状，而他穿着条内裤气势如虹。如果剪掉之前莫名其妙的那一段，我以为他想ride on my dick。

我扶着他的腰侧，把他含进去，王琳凯腰线紧绷，开始发颤。钝钝的指尖拽我头发，我感受着弦乐器在他的手指上留下的厚厚死皮，手臂绕过去，手指拨开他的臀。 他开始低吟。我的舌尖更卖力的裹挟住他的器官，抬起眼睛自下而上看他优美起伏胸脯。王琳凯憋出两滴眼泪，晶莹剔透，里面嵌着两道彩虹，挂在睫毛上掉不下来。 

王琳凯的身体软成了一滩水，侧在床上，鼻息咻咻。我去含他嘴唇把他自己的味道渡过去，他左躲右闪最终被我掐住两颊，像只双层汉堡。我只吃中间的精华部位。  
我托着臀把人抱起来，王琳凯顺从搂住我的脖子，好乖。浴室的门锁是坏的，我一个人住，也懒得找人来修，两个人几乎就要把这个逼仄的空间挤满。墙上贴满看上去脏兮兮的粉色瓷砖，角落堆了几把用钝的刻刀，水流一点点把它们冲散。  


王琳凯微弱起伏的胸脯和我贴在一起，轻轻蹭动。水不断落下来，他仰起小脑袋把湿淋淋的头发往后拨，明眸皓齿清泠泠，几缕海藻似的发粘附在脸颊，像纯净的水仙。我吻他明亮额头，水仙收起他的冷漠清高，把的耳朵贴上我的胸膛，范丞丞，你可能有病！你的心跳声好大。

我捞起王琳凯像抱一个儿童，把人放上工作台，两把锉刀压在背后，磨红他娇弱的皮肤。而我只是更想在他身上肆虐。我去含他小巧滚动喉结，咬住肌肉薄薄的腰腹，在他身上调色成欲望的青紫

他的两根细腿勾在我的后腰，精致的手指紧紧攀住台沿，指尖晕出一圈粉色。王琳凯用鼻腔发声，范，范丞丞，你慢点。  
嗲的我想每天溺在这蜜糖里，直到牙齿掉光。我俯身吻住眼下被情欲蒸腾成艳红色的嘴唇，吸光他肺里的空气，阴茎发狠往他身体里撞。他嗯嗯啊啊手胡乱推我，一边的黄玉印章、刻刀、红杉小雕噼里啪啦往下掉。

 

王琳凯射了两次我们洗了两次。他背对我昏昏沉沉，王琳凯很瘦易折，但他后背有道弧度优美的沟。我的手指抚过他平板的胸脯，顺着腹部摩挲腰臀线。指腹在上面轻轻弹奏。我像演奏一把竖琴，王琳凯说，范丞丞你有完没完。

你有没有想过离开这里，他装睡，我没继续说。等了两分钟，王琳凯幽幽问，你什么意思？我说没，没意思。他又不说话了。  
我说是我，我想走。  
你要去哪里？我在昏暗里盯着他一节皓白的后颈。  
回彼得堡，我说。  
王琳凯后背抖了一下，没再往下问。

我坐起来点了盏夜灯，手臂越过他去够床头柜上那只瘪掉的软皮烟盒，我知道他没睡。我靠在床头吞云吐雾，窗外是我长大的城市，玻璃从没清理过，滋生出一层层霉菌污垢，路灯像个朦胧的毛边月亮，微小的一点光也被污垢吞噬。

那里有那么好吗。王琳凯睁开眼睛

 

02

彼得堡怎么不好，一年里1/3都被冬天占了，我逃回去那年还特别冷。  
那年的灰色总是裹住低矮绵延的沿街建筑，乳白色变成被弄脏的蕾丝边。天空永远在酝酿下一场突如其来的雨夹雪，黑夜总会越来越长。  
当时我完全背离了学院宗旨，艺术和自由手挽着手离我远去。

老安德烈是我的专业导师，约他吃饭的女人早中晚黑黄白各不相同。他是个艺术家，哪怕零下38度也绝不会穿外套进教室。  
他最爱的就是拿他和前妻的婚姻关系，运用到调侃人这件事上。他说，Adam，看你把我们英俊的David捏成了什么——他看上去像准备签字放弃财产的丈夫。  
班上共11个同学。把我和我的苦情David圈起来拍照留念。王子异说，嗨，别笑了我们Adam只是失了恋。

我们那届雕塑系收了三个中国人，王子异是我当时的舍友，他是北方来的。  
我在和他成为舍友前退掉了前男友租的房子，开始住校，每天半死不活。看上去确实像刚失恋的人。

那段时间王子异很关照我。他开那台引擎盖被改装过的悍马H2，带我去Liteyniy大道酒吧买醉。期间他摆出过来人的姿态，企图在横飞的啤酒沫以及震荡的Dj舞曲里同我促膝长谈。  
我很沉默。  
他再接再厉给我报名攀岩俱乐部。王子异不愧人如其名虽然长得像个王子却勇敢异常，他一上来就直接挑战5.10。他水平比我略高，他十分得意，这间接导致王子异在效仿着蜘蛛侠降落的时候，将一个白人男孩锁骨撞到脱臼。对方父亲体型像刚退役的橄榄球运动员。

王子异说的俄语是中国留学生能听懂的那种，我赶回学校拿护照和学生证，他赔了一笔钱。  
这次打击让王子异沮丧了一天，第二天他开始把画架摆到我身边。40平米的教室，我俩之间差不多是摩肩接踵的距离，他如愿以偿。在我耳边从诗词歌赋聊到人生哲学。

王子异对我的关照频率甚至到了让我误以为他想泡我的程度。我不想他浪费时间。  
于是我当面拒绝他，我手法娴熟将David的臀部刨圆，我对臀部总是情有独钟。  
“有句古话说得好，兔子不吃窝边草，”我尽量避免拖泥带水，从源头切断。“我对你没感觉。”  
王子异说他是钢铁直男，我说人都是善变的，取向都是流动的，在还没失去性能力前，这事很难定论

那一整节人体解剖构解课他都显得闷闷不乐。传闻王子异英文不合格在家乡复读了两年，后来俄文不合格预科又读了两年，课后他用中文对我说操。他说范丞丞你用不着再作死了，哥今天就亲自弄死你。

王子异其实长的不错，而且我毫不怀疑以他的体格能一拳将我打趴。我看着他被男孩父亲捶青的眼眶，身体不受控制打了一个摆子。  
寒风穿堂，呼啸过高耸的拱形长廊，钻进我每一根骨头的缝隙。我一般靠持续发抖来取暖。

 

我们雕塑教室是挑高5米的空间，一格一格玻璃顶，上面铺满灰扑扑的鸽子屎。白天也要打12盏灯。比油画系和废弃工厂好一点的是——墙上刷了香草冰淇淋色的漆。数不清的刻痕污迹被掩藏那在下面。  
类似竹节虫身体的暖气管常常裸露在我的脑袋上方。

王子异说这里有两点比国内好——模特肉体好，听上去格调高。  
他说范丞丞你肯定不知道，在北京，来来回回那么几个乳房垂到肚脐眼的人体，一度让他的创作激情随着性器官一块萎掉。是彼得堡的肉体让他再世为人，是有情调的学习环境让他持续勃起。

他说完这话第二天，我院百岁高龄的自来水管道被冻裂了。  
透明的水像讨伐的军队一样，迅速占领了圆形广场和回廊。我们把马从马舍抢救出来，养在宿舍楼顶。  
西伯利亚赶来的寒流一夜肆虐，楼下的石阶雕像路灯墩子全部冻成冰坨，太阳光在这个冬天第一次光临彼得堡。我们从二楼窗台搭梯子爬下来。

我主动申请遛马。遛马不算学分，但能让我暂时摆脱我的舍友。所以我在接过缰绳时喂了它几块苹果。  
彼得堡总是有很多马，冷的热的。  
塑成青铜伫立在建筑顶或者老桥上，和赤裸的驭马人相映成趣，环卫工人每天清理马屁股上的落雪。它们的野性藏在被驯服的眼睛里面，彼得大帝驾驭身下烈马，率领永不屈服的民族勇士要去抗争…  
与之相反的是半死不活的我和垂垂老矣的卓娅。

彼时接近傍晚，我牵着我院老模——一匹名叫卓娅的棕鬓母马途经涅瓦河畔。我好像小学课本里那些苦逼的吟游诗人，如果不是大雪冰冻了整条河，毫不夸张的，我甚至想纵身一跃。  
异国他乡的河底能洗刷我的罪孽吗？

我酸楚的培养着一腔饱满情绪。路过两个学生可能以为我要嚎啕一场或者干点别的什么出格的事情，他们都绕开我走。冷空气持续灌入，刺激我的鼻腔黏膜又干又疼。  
对面有一片枯败的桦木林，嶙峋枝桠朝着天空张牙舞爪。越来越沉的灰从对岸包围过来，寂静的涅瓦河上连一只飞鸟也没有。  
连叹气声都变得不再适合我。

其实我一直怀疑接下来这件事的真实性，太短暂了，像个记忆出现偏差的梦。  
怎么会有人在彼得堡最冷的一月份穿芭蕾舞裙在涅瓦河上跳舞呢？可在我记忆里她确实在结了冰的河面上踮起足尖，高高扬起的下巴像在为河神献祭。

她轻轻停止，屈膝对着空荡荡的四周做了两个谢幕的姿势。她的伙伴在我脑袋上方的桥上起哄。她远远的冲着我这个方向跑过来。一月的寒风吹起我的额发，我费劲把眼睛睁大一点。

我们中间只隔着巨石搭建的围堤，离的很近。  
她口中呼出的热气晕开，轻拂在我冻僵的脸颊，发痒，这种痒一路祸害到我的眼睫毛，让我忍不住眨眼睛。她凑的更近一点。  
对方的唇好像开在天寒地冻里唯一一朵粉玫瑰，然后轻柔落下，温暖了我被冻紫的嘴唇。我耳朵里好像听到她说了句话。

 

我之前喝了几口西北风，嘴里干巴巴，看上去搞不好是个痴傻低能儿的形象。张口结舌酝酿了半天，该说谢谢你的吻或者——要不干脆回吻一下。。  
那肯定是一次艳遇，在我撅嘴前艳遇本人已经跑了。

周围很快被冬夜吞噬，我把手上的缰绳放掉，卓娅早就被驯服所以没跑，它开始啃枯掉的灌木丛。我摸出手机打开前置，看见眼下红肿乌青，泪沟深重形容枯槁的自己。

那是第一次，在我清醒的时候有勇气去回想把我折磨至此的噩梦，和在那个梦里，被我搞砸的一切。是噩梦把我的前男友变成了我的姐夫。是噩梦让母亲站在房间门口鼓胀的青色动脉。梦里的我眼睁睁看着她身体向后倒。现在的我站在门外看着这一切发生，然后忽然对上自己夺门而出的18岁眼睛，那双眼睛里写满惊恐和不知所措。

其实，其实我提醒过他们的，就像那个被雅典娜下令绞死的祭司提醒特洛伊人。

 

我回来四个月，距离我遇见黄欣宜过去一周，她从小就是个大嘴巴。没有人来找我，我姐恨，我爸对我失望透顶，我的母亲忘记了一切，再也站不起来。我姐是对的，她从小就跟她的小姐妹说，我弟啊——他是个胆小鬼。

 

03  
我那一周第四次申请遛马，被王子异看出了端倪，他申请和我一起遛。他问，你是不是在躲我？他的眼睛里闪烁着略显伤感的求知欲，我拍他肩膀说怎么会——我不想再让任何人伤心。而且他只说对了一半，也可能不到一半，只能说猜对了开头。 

王子异要去超市买加装奶奶牌牛奶，我说，你忘了政府规定马不能坐电车？我执意不肯换路线，我又说卓娅就爱啃涅瓦河边的枯枝烂叶。  
遛到快天黑，王子异说，这个点食堂只剩土豆了，我请客咱们出去吃。

学校拱形长廊通向圆场的尽头，有一团黑乎乎的的生物，王子异说，卧槽，不会是熊吧。那个时间点人迹罕至，有两个爱好遛马的学生经过此地，就是我和我的舍友王子异。我们得去马舍安顿爱宠卓娅。

王子异好像做贼，踮着脚走路，当然我也一样，因为我也怕熊。我们牵着卓娅从这头走去那一头，高耸的拱形长廊只有马蹄子敲击地砖的嗒嗒声在廊里回响。

那生物听见声音，抬起小脑袋，一双眼睛灵气逼人。同学需要帮助吗？你没事吧？王子异问。他直勾勾盯着我，我好像被那双眼睛摄魂，他说什么我都点头的那种。 给我住的地方和食物，他说的是中文而且只看着我说。  
我盯着他被剪的七零八落的头发，我想问是谁干的怎么下得了手——没法再扎精致的花苞了。  
我还没问，王子异一把背起小鬼就往宿舍跑，边跑边说，丞丞，卓娅就交给你啦，我先带他回去换身衣服。


End file.
